


A Changed Johto

by Alpha19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Original Character(s), Pokemon Death, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: Johto has changed. The wild Pokemon have become deadly, and the people aren't much safer. Alex Elm and his friend Lyra must leave the safety of New Bark Town and investigate how this all started and how they can end it.





	A Changed Johto

_Day of Change – Johto, New Bark Town_

 

Alex Elm laid on the ground as he observed the eating, wild Pidgey. It’s tail feathers were either ruffled or missing. Judging by the jagged shape of the missing plumage and the Pokémon in the area of New Bark Town, the bird had likely been in a skirmish with a Rattata, probably over food based on the pink juice running down its beak from the fresh Pecha berry it was consuming.

The flying-type suddenly took flight, retreating to a nearby tree branch where it hid itself amongst the leaves. “Oh well,” Alex muttered to himself, conceding to watch whoever passed by.

First, he saw Lyra and her friend Ethan. Both were playing with Ethan’s Chikorita and Lyra’s Azuril. Although he was close to their age, with them being around two years older, Alex had never particularly spoken to the two friends. Alex watched as Azuril released a stream of bubbles from its mouth before Chikorita popped them with leaves. Lyra’s father and Ethan’s mother watched as the group enjoyed their game.

Next, he turned his attention to the family that lived opposite his; a mother, father, and their teenage daughter, who were all currently sunbathing in front of their house. Again, Alex had never rarely spoken to them, knowing they moved to the town due to its low amount of Pokémon, and the families’ lack of interest in them.

Alex looked up sharply as he heard his kitchen window open, his mother’s face poking out. “Alex,” she shouted. “Can you tell your dad that dinner is ready?” she asked. The smell of cooked meat drifted from the open window.

Smiling, Alex gave his mother a thumbs up, before pulling himself to his feet and heading into his father’s lab. “Dad?” Alex yelled into the large room. The room was quiet, other than the whirring of the computer and the beeps of a machine. Elm’s assistant, Jon, gave a curt nod in the direction of a machine before returning to his reading.

A few seconds went by before movement came from under the machine Jon indicated, with Professor Elm’s head popping out. “Yes Alex?” he asked, his eyebrow raised. His lab coat was speckled with drops of oil from the machine he was under.

“Dinner’s ready. Mum said so,” Alex informed.

Professor Elm looked at his watch and blinked in confusion. “I didn’t realise it was that time already,” he admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. “Can you bring it in here?”

Alex nodded, before leaving the lab. He was midstep up the stairs when his vision began to blur.

Within seconds his vision was black, a pair of luminous blue eyes being the only light he could see. A voice echoed, somehow in his own mind _Now the humans shall know true fear._

Before Alex could register his confusion, the screams had started. The Pidgey that Alex had been observing earlier burst from a tree, pecking Lyra’s father with its beak, his blood mixing with the berry juice as he collapsed to the floor.

Hordes of Pidgey, Rattata, and Sentret ran in from the nearby route, attacking anybody they saw, with beaks, talons, teeth, and claws.

Professor Elm took in the scene as he exited his lab; Lyra’s father was groaning on the floor in a pool of his own blood, Lyra holding Azuril and looking around in terror, as Ethan’s mother pulled him inside. He took a breath before ordering, “Everybody, run inside!” He pulled three Pokeballs from his belt and released them. A small pink and blue coral shell appeared, followed by a rocky tree lookalike and a small roand creature with a long tail. “Corsola use Bubble Beam at the distant Pokémon to keep them away, Sudowoodo you use Rock Throw on them and Low Kick if they get too close, Sentret back them up with Quick Attack and Fury Swipes.

The wild Pokémon were quickly killed or scared away ending the terror they had caused, but the damage had been done.

Alex continued to run up the stairs throwing the door open and running to his shocked mother's embrace. “I thought you were dead,” she sobbed. “Do you know if anybody got hurt?”

Nodding, Alex replied in rapid breaths. “Lyra’s dad. He got attacked by a Pidgey. He’s bleeding pretty bad. I don’t know about anybody else.”

“Ok. Close the curtains and don’t open the door. I’m going to make sure everyone is alright.” And, for the last time, Alex’s mother left her house.

By the end of the day there had been to casualties; Lyra’s father who bled to death, and Alex’s mother who had been attacked by a straggling Rattata, its bite severing her jugular.

By the end of the week, the family that lived opposite Alex had left without a word to anybody. The population if New Bark Town had dropped from eleven to five within a week of The Change.

The next death wouldn’t be for until nearly two years later, when Ethan died. 


End file.
